


Hello Nate—The Getting Caught Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling grinned as he looked down at the sight before him.  If Sophie just moved an inch one way, he’d get way more of an eyeful than he ever thought possible.  Takes place post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Nate—The Getting Caught Job

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me. It's a bit silly and fun. Enjoy!

Takes place around two years after the series ended.

Hello Nate—The Getting Caught Job

“Hello Nate.”

“Shit.”

“Bloody hell.”

Sterling grinned as he looked down at the sight before him.  If Sophie just moved an inch one way, he’d get way more of an eyeful than he ever thought possible. She did have absolutely stunning shoulders.

“Thought I’d find you two here.  There’s been a heist.”

“Does it look like we’re pulling a heist?” Nate yelled.

“Well, I mean, you could, after.”

“I am going to bloody well kill you.”

Sterling noticed that if she did move to attempt to kill him, she’d expose herself, fully.

“Sterling, turn around.”

“And why would I want to do that.”

“Because if you don’t, then I will kill you.”

He believed that either one of them could kill him, but the way Nate was looking at him, he’d be hard pressed to get away from his former co-worker fast enough.

“Oh, alright.  Just hurry it up so I can arrest the two of you.”

“We had nothing to do with that heist, I’ll have you know.”

Sterling knew that the two of them were lying.  He’d encountered them several times over the last couple of months, each time with articles of clothing removed.  This was the first time that Sophie had almost nothing on.  At least Nate was mostly dressed.

Slowly turning, Sterling watched through a reflection in a display as Sophie gathered her clothes quickly, shielding most of her body from him.  Nate helped her as much as he could after standing up from his seat on the floor.

“This is the third time I’ve encountered the both of you in a museum, after hours.”

“Well, yeah.  What of it?”

Jim Sterling was definitely not a prude or a eunuch or celibate. Looking at Sophie through the reflection, he counted the days until he could actually do something about his body’s reaction.  In his mind, Nate had won the lottery finally capturing the grifter’s heart.  Damn, he was a lucky man, but he’d never tell Nate that.

As he adjusted himself, he heard Nate clear his throat, which hopefully meant he could turn around.  Spinning, Sophie was just buttoning her top, skirt smoothed down.  Her legs were still the most exquisite part of her.  After all the years he had known her and chased her, he thought what it would be like to be encased in those lovely legs.

“Eyes up here,” Sophie growled.

“What are the two of you doing in the museum? There was a break in.  Two statues in the Egyptian section are missing.”

Both Nate and Sophie looked around the room.

“Not the Egyptian Room, Sterling.” 

“Still, it’s not a coincidence.  Where are your playmates?”

“Working, in Los Angeles, I think.  Or was that D.C.?”

“Darling, weren’t they in Phoenix?”

“Possibly. Oh, wait.  I think they said Chicago.”

Sterling shook his head no, not believing one bit what they were saying.

“Come on, you two.”

“All you can get us on is being in the museum after hours.”

“Not like I could hide a statue in this outfit.”

Sure, she couldn’t hide that second David either, but she’d somehow managed it and took it right under his nose.  Ten years of chasing her before he found it.  He’d been chasing her for over seventeen years now.  He bloody well wasn’t going to give up on catching her in the act, as it were.

Walking forward, he wanted to put that to the test until Nate stepped in front of him, hands crossed in front of his body.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He was much shorter than Nate was.  It always irked him that the man could be so damn tall and good looking.  Sterling had to rely on his charm and wits for the ladies.  All Nate had to do was look at them, flash those baby blues and the ladies flocked to him.  At least he was married when that happened, so Sterling could actually get a date once in a while.  So many females and possibly a few males who were disappointed when they heard that Nate Ford was happily married.

“Searching your, whatever she is.”

“Oh, oh.  You don’t know.”

“We didn’t invite him, dear.”

“Not like we would.  Eliot would have never spoken to us again.”

“Invite me to what?”

Sophie flashed her hand his way, pointing to the ring on her finger.

“Made a semi-honest woman out of her, Nate?  Oh wait, she’s still a thief.”

Sophie sighed behind Nate.  “Ex-thief.  When will you learn?”

“We’re on our honeymoon.”

So he’d finally done it, Sterling thought.  He’d been chasing her enough, for long enough, to catch her.  Good riddance.  Could he control her, handle her?  Doubtful.

“Would you care to explain to me why the two of you keep showing up in museums like this?”

“Well, you see, Sophie had this idea.”

“Not like you didn’t agree, Nate.”

“Of course I’d agree,” he smiled back to her.

Then it hit Sterling.  Smacking his forehead in despair, he backed up a bit, just to get a little room so he could pace.  Putting his hands in his pockets, he started his circuit.

“The two of you break into a museum, take your clothes off…”

“Well, not always.”

“Got a little carried away,” Sophie smiled.

Nate looked a little wistful, but then smirked his former friend’s way.

“And christen each place with, with…”

“What’s the big deal, Sterling?”

“You’re having sex in a museum, Nate.”

“But there’s significance to what we’re doing.”

Sophie was now holding hands with Nate, grinning like a loon.

“Because each place you must have stolen something, Sophie.”

Nate pointed around the room.  “Yes, in a way.  It’s each place where she stole something and I chased her.”

“But she wasn’t always successful,” Sterling pointed out.

“And now you’ve ruined our scorecard, so to speak.”

Sterling started to laugh, doubling over as he did.

“You two are crazy, do you know that?”

“So we had nothing to do with the theft.”

Sophie shook her head in agreement.  “Just sex.”

“Out of my sight,” he yelled.

Nate grabbed Sophie’s hand, pulling her with him as he made his way out of the room.

“Well, now we’ll have to add another place to our list.”

“If you two are done making my life miserable, I’d appreciate no other break ins.”

“Not likely,” he heard Nate say as they walked out.

Sterling managed to track them to two other museums, but they were discreet and couldn’t be caught.  It was only after piecing together Sophie’s career by looking back at Nate’s old files that he figured out where they’d be next.  He’d be ready for them, if just for a little payback.  To make his plan work, he’d have to get there before the two of them did.

Turning the lights down low, he proceeded with his plan.

“Jim, I’m not sure this is a great idea,” his companion said as his hands gripped her hips.

He’d picked this particular spot, knowing that there was some great significance to Sophie.  As he buried his head into her shoulder, he sort of forgot what he was there for momentarily.

“I think we took a wrong turn,” he heard off in the distance, probably Sophie’s voice.

“Maggie,” he heard Nate screech.

“Oops,” his companion said.

“Don’t look dear.”

“Not like I haven’t seen it before.”

“OK, now that is weird.”

“Get out,” Sterling managed to yell, not wanting to stop what he was doing to Maggie.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Maggie whispered in his ear.

“Awkward,” he could hear Nate yell off in the distance.

 

Nate was speechless as he strode to another corridor.  Sophie attempted to keep up with him, but with her high heels, she was having a difficult time with it.

“Nate, slow down.”

“Bastard.”

Sophie burst out laughing.  “Pretty funny, if you ask me.”

“How, how is that funny?”

Sophie couldn’t catch her breath she was laughing so hard.

“He and Maggie,” she got out between breaths finally.

“Not what I wanted to imagine, Soph.”

“Scrub our brains of that.”

“Now what are we gonna do?  He ruined this one too.”  Sophie grinned up at him.  “You didn’t?”

“It wasn’t yours.  Sterling was hot on my trail to get back that statue.  Right down the hall there.”

Walking over to her, he grabbed her.  Jumping up into his arms, he managed to carry her into the next room, found a wall that didn’t contain any kind of artifact or painting and proceeded to one up Sterling.


End file.
